This present invention relates to the recording and playing back of a video stream. A video stream includes any combination of audio and/or video data streams.
Video streams have typically been recorded on analog media such as a video cassette. A video cassette recorder (VCR) is used to record the video stream on the video cassette. The video stream may come via a broadcast signal, via cable, via satellite signal, or from another video playback device. Once the video stream has been recorded, the VCR is used to rewind the recording medium and play what was recorded. However, due to the nature of the analog medium, once the VCR has started recording, it is not possible to play back the portion of the video stream that has already been recorded until the recording session is terminated.
Thus, there is a need for an improved way of recording portions of a video transmission.
In accordance with one embodiment, a method of displaying and recording a video transmission includes requesting scene change time information. The scene change time information is used to identify scenes in stored video information.
In accordance with another embodiment, a method of detecting scene changes in video and audio information includes using a first technique to identify a scene change. Audio information is used to assist in identifying a scene change.
In accordance with another embodiment, a method of detecting scene changes in compressed video information includes identifying scene change information developed by the algorithm used to compress said video information. That scene change information is used to identify scene changes. The location of the scene change is marked to facilitate identifying the video frame where the scene change occurs.
In accordance with another embodiment, a method for identifying whether digital or analog video information has been received includes attempting to demodulate the information using a digital technique. Based on the results of the demodulation attempt, the format of the information is determined.
In accordance with another embodiment, a method of storing and playing digital video information includes receiving a plurality of programs on a single channel. Each of said programs is stored in association with an identifier. A first program is played and then stopped. The identifier and the point when the play is stopped is stored. A second program is played.